


Team-building, Japanese Style

by Willowbrooke



Series: Snow in Oxford [3]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen, Teambuilding, Workplace Cooperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowbrooke/pseuds/Willowbrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Innocent informs Lewis and Peterson that their groups are to participate in a 'unique' team-building challenge.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lewis's week was not starting out well. He had barely sat down at his desk when Innocent rang requesting his presence in her office. 

"Yes ma'am." As he hung up the phone, Hathaway eyed him from across the room.

"Problem?" 

"Not sure yet, but any Monday that starts by being summoned to the Chief Super's office probably isn't going to be a good one."

When he arrived at Innocent's office he was told to go right in. As he entered he saw that Peterson was already there. So, not just Innocent then, but Peterson as well. This definitely was not looking good.

"Ah, Robbie, sit please." Innocent seemed slightly uncomfortable as she began.

"I've received a directive from above regarding a new focus on improving cooperation between teams within departments. It seems that someone in a position of authority has discovered a novel new team-building challenge.

"The method is a bit unconventional, but I'm told that experts in team psychology are getting good results and participants are enjoying it. The key here is not to pit your people, Lewis, against Peterson's, but rather to mix the teams up so that members of each group will have to cooperate with each other to succeed."

"Now, here's where it gets a bit weird." Innocent handed a packet of papers to each of them. The title of the packet was _'The Sport of Yukigassen.'_

"I'll expect you to review all of this in detail later, but I'll give you the short version. The Japanese have taken the basic snowball fight and elevated it to team sport level. There are strict rules and strategy for play. It is now played around the world and some enthusiasts would even like to see it considered as an Olympic sport.

"All that aside, the Chief Constable has been convinced by psychology experts that the fun, novelty and simplicity of an organised snowball fight can have a positive effect on morale while encouraging cooperation and camaraderie between participants.

"All units under his jurisdiction will be required to participate. In our little corner of the world, I've decided to start with your two groups as you both carry a bit of influence around the nick. I expect you each to make this a priority and do everything you can to make it a positive experience for everyone involved.

"The weather should be cooperative this week. We have almost sufficient snow on the ground now and temperatures will stay cold enough to keep it. The current forecast indicates more will be coming on Thursday, so I've scheduled this event for Friday afternoon.

"Please read through this information as soon as possible so that you are familiar with the rules and have an understanding of what is expected. I will schedule a meeting on Wednesday for all members of your teams where we will explain the challenge and hand out information on game play rules. I will meet with the two of you again just prior to that meeting.

"Any questions at this point?"

"Just wondering, ma'am if we are to keep this to ourselves until Wednesday," Peterson asked.

"I think you should inform your respective sergeants and get them on board but let's not inform anyone else prior to Wednesday.

"Anything else?"

This time it was Lewis who spoke. "What happens if a case intrudes?" 

"Grainger and Harris will be assigned cases first, but obviously, if work interferes, we will reschedule.

"All right? Thank you both."

As they rose to leave, Innocent stopped Robbie. "Lewis, a word please."

When Peterson had shut the door, she motioned for Lewis to sit again. "Honestly, Robbie, I could feel your negativity all the way across the room. Look, I get that this is not your idea of fun time. I'm not exactly thrilled with it myself, but I hope I can count on you to give it your best effort. This will reflect on all of us.

"And please make sure that James understands that this is serious business and that I will expect him to do everything he can to assist Peterson's team. Don't think that I'm not aware that the two of you 'affectionately,' refer to Peterson as 'Action Man.' And just because I might unofficially find it somewhat amusing, do not for one minute think that I approve."

That earned her a sheepish grin from Lewis. "No, ma'am, sorry. Understood. You can count on us."

When Lewis walked back into their office, Hathaway shot him an inquiring look.

"Don't even ask. Take away at mine tonight with plenty of beer. I'll fill you in then."

With that said, he settled back in at his desk and began reading about Japanese snowball battles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Teams are assigned and excitement mounts for the challenge._

James and Robbie were finishing dinner at Lewis's place. They had decided on Thai and were on their second beer each. 

"So, let me get this straight," James said. "Our group is to participate in an organized snowball fight with Peterson's group?"

When Robbie nodded, James continued. "And this is supposed to build camaraderie and cooperation between us all?"

Again, Robbie nodded and this time he handed James the packet of information. "It's all in here. Gotta give the Japanese credit. Who else could take something as simple as throwing a snowball and turn it into a competitive sport? 

"Innocent says we have to mix the teams up, so I'm sorry to report that you will be playing for Peterson. She said, and I quote, 'Make sure James takes this seriously and does everything he can to help Peterson's team.' And, by the way, she somehow heard about the 'Action Man' reference. I think I have a bone to pick with Laura."

James smiled at that as he thumbed through the packet. "Well, I suppose there are worse things we could be doing in the snow. Do you want me to take this and read it?"

"Yeah, you can help me make sense of it all. And just so you know, I think Innocent is between a rock and a hard place on this one and we owe it to her to give it all we can. She's been more than fair with us on several occasions."

James nodded his agreement. 

Robbie eyed James's empty bottle. "One more and a sofa for the night?"

"Yes, thanks. And I'm all set with my bedtime reading," he said, smiling, as he held up the packet.

***

Wednesday morning arrived. The team meeting with Innocent was scheduled for 10 a.m. and she was to meet with Lewis and Peterson prior to that. She had made a last minute decision to include both sergeants in the earlier meeting, so at half nine, Lewis, Hathaway, Peterson and Davies were all seated in her office.

"By now, I hope you are all familiar with the information shared with Lewis and Peterson on Monday. I don't need to remind any of you that the success of this exercise relies solely on the four of you. You are the first under my watch to participate in this, so how it goes will affect the response we get from all the teams to come, so please help to make it go well."

She took a breath and continued, "Besides, it might actually be fun. You may have noticed in the rules that each team consists of seven people. I will be informing your teams of this later, but since you each have six members in your groups, Dr. Hobson and I will be the final participants.

That got a smile from everyone in the room. "The only way Laura would agree to do it was if I did too. Hoisted by my own petard, I'm afraid.

"Anyway, specific details for game play will be reviewed in detail at the next meeting. I'm asking for support and some enthusiasm from all of you. Any questions?"

***

The mood among those gathered for the team meeting ranged from curious to excited to anxious. No one seemed to have any idea what the meeting might be about.

Once everyone was seated, Innocent began. "Thank you all for your time this morning. I'll get right to the point. A new directive from the Chief Constable's office is aimed at addressing the issue of respect and cooperation between groups within departments. To achieve the greatest possible level of success in our jobs, it is imperative that we not only cooperate with each other, but that we respect and rely on one another. 

"This particular team-building challenge is meant to encourage that. So, instead of "Lewis vs. Peterson,' we will be mixing the teams up with members of both groups working together. 

"To begin with, each Inspector's sergeant will be given to the opposite team. So Hathaway, you are with Peterson and Davies, you are with Lewis. After that, team members have been assigned somewhat randomly, but trying to break the teams up as evenly as possible.

"The rules for this challenge require seven member on each team and since there are only six of you in each group, we had to get creative for the last two people. Dr. Hobson has kindly agreed to participate." With that said, everyone in the room turned to look at Dr. Hobson and gave her a small round of applause, while she smiled and held up a hand in acknowledgement.

Innocent continued, "And since I wouldn't want to miss out on the fun, I will be the final team member." The applause was even louder this time with a few catcalls thrown in.

"Yes, all right, but don't make the mistake of underestimating your opponents. Dr. Hobson and I have been practicing so watch out. 

"Lewis, by luck of the draw, I will be on your team so that means Peterson, you get the good doctor.

"Team One then will be led by Inspector Lewis. The other members of his team will be Davies, Hooper, Lockhart, Baines, Harrison and yours truly.

"Team Two will be led by Inspector Peterson. His team will include Hathaway, Sohal, Taylor, Morgan, Stapleton and Dr. Hobson.

"Now for the challenge itself. Lewis, Peterson, will you pass these out please?" She handed a packet of stapled sheets to each of them. As they handed them around, Innocent continued. "This team challenge is all about pelting each other with snowballs."

A murmur of surprise and some laughter was heard around the room. 

"You'll have time to read through this information later, but right now, I'd like to introduce Dr. Michael Brown. Dr. Brown specializes in team psychology and is heading up this project for the Oxfordshire police. Since this idea is his baby, he is here today to explain it to us all. Dr. Brown?"

"Thank you, Chief Superintendent. I'll try to keep my comments brief. My primary purpose today is to explain the basic rules of the game. Those rules are explained in great detail in your information packets, but I think it is helpful to have a more visual introduction." He nodded to someone in the back of the room who dimmed the lights and began a video that demonstrated the rules and showed two teams in Japan competing in a Yukigassen, or 'snow battle' competition.

When the video was over and the lights came back up, people in the room were smiling and chatting with each other. Dr. Brown continued. "As you can see, the rules are very similar to 'Capture the flag' with a bit of 'dodge ball' thrown in for good measure. Each team has a flag that the other team tries to capture. Participants are divided into strikers and defenders and protection barriers are placed in specific locations on each side. These would normally be made of snow, but since we have access to police barriers, we will use those instead. 

"Each team is given 90 snowballs for each of the three, three-minute periods of the game and no extra snowballs can be made. When you are hit with a snowball, you are out of the game for the duration of that period."

When he finished going over the rules, he said, "My colleague and I will be acting as your referees. There will be time provided after lunch on Friday for team meetings before the challenge begins. Hopefully, during these meetings you will be able to develop some winning strategies. We'd like everyone to arrive at the sports ground at half two so that we have time to answer last minute questions and review the rules one more time before we start the game at three. Riot helmets will be provided to everyone for face protection, but it's meant to be a fun, friendly and easygoing competition. I believe it's tradition to end the day by sharing a pint or two at the local pub."

Innocent stood to make some final comments. "Thank you, Dr. Brown. I'm sure some of you may have questions, but to save time this morning, I'd ask you to review the information first and then take your questions to your respective team leader. If they don't have the answer, they will get it for you.

"One final thing. We will all be working on Friday until lunchtime, so you will need to bring a change of clothing with you that day. Casual clothes will be most comfortable and make sure you have boots. Appropriate outerwear will be provided for everyone. Once a winner is declared, we will adjourn to the pub with the first round on me."

At that, everyone cheered and applauded. "Right then. Thank you all and we will meet again on Friday afternoon."

As everyone exited the room and made their way back to their workstations, there was much animated conversation and laughter.

Lewis stopped to speak with Innocent and Brown. "Well, it seems as though your challenge has been well received. Might be just what we need to get some cooperation going. Still, I don't suppose there's any chance that some of us might skip the challenge and go straight for the pub."

Innocent gave him a look while Brown laughed. "Only joking, ma'am. Besides, I must say I'm looking forward to giving you orders for a change." 

She smiled. "Yes, well, just remember that it will be short lived and I hold a grudge."

He laughed. "Understood, ma'am."

He met up with Hathaway as they were leaving the room. "Everyone seems excited about this," James said.

"Aye, they are. Reckon we won't have to work too hard to make it a success." 

As they walked toward their office, Peterson caught up with them. "James, I thought it might be worthwhile for us to meet up to discuss strategy."

James cringed inwardly. Sometimes, the job really did require duty above and beyond. "Of course," he replied with appropriate enthusiasm. "What works best for you."

"I thought maybe we could go for a drink after work tonight." 

James felt Lewis visibly stiffen beside him. "Uh, sure, that would be fine. When and where?"

"How about the White Horse, half five?"

"I'll see you there."

"Great." Peterson nodded and headed towards his office.

Lewis held his tongue until they reached their office. "Bloody hell. Why does he always have to take everything so seriously? And why did you have to agree to drinks? Why couldn't you just meet here?"

James smiled to himself and suddenly felt quite happy. Was Robbie actually jealous? He kept his voice steady as he replied. "It's not a 'date,' sir. I'm merely following Innocent's orders and doing what I can to make this work. You should probably get together with Davies as well. How about if I bring take away to yours after my drink with Peterson?"

Lewis relaxed. "Fine. Guess I'm just a bit touchy today. I'll be glad when this whole thing is behind us."

"Yes, sir. On the other hand, how many opportunities will you ever have to go 'head to head' with Peterson?" He lowered his voice even more at this point. "And just because I have to do what I can to help his team doesn't mean that you and I can't have a little fun of our own. We won't cheat of course, but I have an idea that might provide some harmless entertainment for us."

That brought a smile to Lewis's face. "Sergeant, I like the way you think. I've always said that you and I make a pretty good team." 

James let himself believe that there was more to that statement than the obvious and he replied with a quiet smile, "Yes, sir, we do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone interested in reading more about Yukigassen can do so [here](http://www.tofugu.com/2012/01/19/yukigassen-japanese-snowball-fighting-sport/). The first video in this link would be part of what Michael Brown used in his demo for the teams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The day of the Yukigassen team-building challenge has arrived._

It wasn't often that the weather actually obeyed the forecast, but Thursday did not disappoint. The snow that was predicted did indeed fall. There was now more than enough for the challenge to continue as planned. 

Friday morning proved to be rather unproductive for the two groups as they all seemed focused on the afternoon's activity. People were genuinely excited and looking forward to the game to come. Work ended at noon so that everyone would have time for lunch, followed by team meetings. That still allowed time for all participants to get outfitted for the competition before arriving at the playing field at half past two.

Lewis had prepared a simple introduction for his meeting. He had drawn a basic diagram of the playing field on a white board and referred to it as he carefully reviewed game play rules for everyone. He encouraged questions and once everyone was comfortable with all aspects of play, he turned the floor over to his team for suggestions. "I could stand up here and act like the expert, but in this case I'm not, so I'm hoping that some of you will have done your homework and have some strategy suggestions for how we can win this thing."

Julie Lockhart was the first to speak. "Sir, I've been doing some reading online about Yukigassen strategy. I think it makes the most sense to have three defenders and four strikers. The defenders need to protect the flag, but they also need to feed snowballs up to the strikers. One of the four strikers can hold back and work 'undercover' to mislead the other team."

Everyone nodded and she continued. "It seems that there are two common approaches. Either you lay low and gently lob snowballs over the barriers to try to get the opposing team members out or you go all out and attack aggressively at the start of the period."

At this point, Peterson's sergeant, Marc Davies, spoke up. "Julie's absolutely right, sir. I've done some reading too and I think it makes sense to mix it up so that they don't know what to expect from us. I think we should start with an all-out attack in the first period and see how it goes. I read about one trick that is interesting. All of the strikers move forward in a single line, creating something of a human shield, so that if the first is taken out, the others are still there to follow up."

Everyone voiced agreement and much discussion followed. Innocent caught Lewis's eye and gave him a nod of approval. Letting the team have a say in the process was definitely a way to encourage loyalty to the team and at the same time, give everyone a sense that their opinions were important.

"Okay, everyone." Lewis took control of the meeting once again. "Julie, Marc, thank you both for your excellent research and suggestions. Let's proceed with those ideas.

"For the first period, we will launch an all-out attack. Strikers will be Davies, Lockhart, Harrison and me. So that means, Innocent, Baines and Hooper, you are our defenders."

The meeting continued in much the same way for the rest of the hour. By the end of the meeting, everyone was on the same page and all felt very much a part of the team. As they left to get outfitted for the challenge, Innocent found a moment to speak with Lewis alone.

"Thank you, Robbie. That was brilliant. I've always respected your leadership abilities, but it was a joy to see you in action. It's no wonder that your group is so loyal to you." 

In Peterson's camp, a very different approach was taking place. Peterson greeted everyone enthusiastically and 'high-fived' them all as they walked into the room. James was already wishing he could be anywhere but here and when he glanced at Gurdip, he saw the same look on his face. Dr. Hobson was trying to stifle a smirk. 

"All right, team. We have a lot to cover so let's get started." Peterson also used a white board, but his was covered with detailed diagrams and lines going every direction. He spent the first half hour of the meeting drawing more lines and explaining his approach to winning strategies. His ideas were well thought out and seemed to make sense to everyone, but the ideas were all his.

When he paused for a breath, James interrupted. "Sir, I wonder if now might not be a good time to get some input from the rest of the team. Perhaps someone has an idea that might be useful.

Peterson appeared confused for a moment, but recovered quickly. "Yes, of course. Excellent idea, sergeant. So, does anyone have anything they would like to contribute?"

When no one spoke up and it looked like Peterson would take off again, James spoke again. "Gurdip, surely that geek brain of yours has come up with some ideas that might be useful."

Gurdip glared at Hathaway, but conceded the point. "Yes, well, I've thought through a few scenarios. He proceeded to lay out some game strategy ideas and even Peterson seemed impressed with the level of detail involved in Gurdip's plans.

"Right, well, excellent work, Sohal. I'm sure we can incorporate some of that into our game play."

From there, he took over the meeting again and by the end of the hour, everyone had their assignments and understood the duties they were to perform. Though there had been little in the way of participation, a clear path was defined for each of them and they felt prepared to head into battle.

***

Once everyone was outfitted in appropriate Oxfordshire police winter gear, they made their way to the sports ground. The playing field was laid out with red paint on the snow, the barriers and team flags were in place and 'home bases' had been created for each team. Dr. Brown handed out coloured and numbered vests to each person...red for Lewis's team and blue for Peterson's. He then briefly reviewed game play rules one last time, emphasizing the important points. 

When he finished, he asked for final questions. Dr. Hobson raised her hand. "Yes," he said pointing to her.

"Not a question really. I just want to make everyone aware that I am actually off duty and I'd very much prefer not to have to examine any bodies today so let's all play nice, all right?"

Everyone laughed and Innocent spoke up. "And may I just add that I would appreciate not having to explain to the Chief Constable exactly why half of my staff has been arrested for assault and disorderly conduct, so let's all stick to the rules please." 

Again, everyone chuckled as Brown directed each team to their designated area at either end of the playing field. Meanwhile he and his colleague placed 90 snowballs, pre-made in a special form, at the 'home base' for each team. 

Lewis gathered his team and reviewed their agreed-upon strategy for the first period. "Mind where the lines are as you move about. Be careful not to step out of bounds and remember that no more than three players at a time can cross the center line." 

He then gave each team member an opportunity to speak and made sure everyone was ready to enjoy the challenge. "This will probably be the only chance you will ever have to throw something at your coworkers and get away with it. Besides, I reckon this beats reviewing CCTV footage and tracking down witnesses so have fun with it and let's do all we can to win this thing."

Peterson gathered his team around and spent the final moments drawing with a stick in the snow diagramming moves and team placement.

***

At precisely 3 pm, the teams were lined up facing each other across the center line. They shook hands with the person opposite them and headed to their home base to collect two snowballs each as the rules allowed. Everyone lined up in front of their home base as Brown shouted, "Ready?" He blew his whistle to begin play.

Lewis, Davies and Harrison immediately moved to position themselves behind the three forward barriers. Lockhart, working as the 'stealth' striker, held back for the moment. 

Innocent, Hooper and Baines began rolling snowballs forward so that the strikers could build a stockpile behind their barriers, all the while dodging snowballs being hurled in their direction. 

Peterson's team also moved into their positions. It seemed that they had decided on a slow attack for this period as their strikers were gently tossing snowballs over the barriers, trying to take out Lewis's strikers.

A lucky hit took Harrison out and he left the field at the direction of the referee. 

At this point, Lockhart moved forward and Lewis's team prepared to launch their all-out attack. The three strikers were all crouched together behind the center barrier. 

In the meantime, Morgan, from Peterson's team, began snaking along the ground, trying to quietly make his way across the center line while the rest of his team provided distraction. Innocent spotted him and threw a perfect shot that hit him on the top of his helmet. He was out and moved off the field.

Davies took the lead as he, Lewis and Lockhart stood and lined themselves up single file, making their way across the center line. Hathaway and Taylor both targeted Davies and he was hit. Lewis and Lockhart continued forward approaching the flag. Peterson took aim and nailed Lewis from the side. "It's all yours, Julie!" Lewis shouted as he moved off the field. 

Lockhart ran forward as quickly as she could, dove for the flag and grabbed it out of the ground just before she was hit with a couple of snowballs. She held it up proudly as she was bombarded with more balls. Brown blew the whistle halting play.

"Inspector Lewis's team wins the first period."

A cheer went up from that side of the field and Julie was ceremoniously hoisted onto the shoulders of Hooper and Davies.

"Okay, we'll take a fifteen minute break before the next period," Brown announced.

Both teams used the time between periods to regroup and sort out strategies. As the teams met in the middle of the playing field to start the second period, everyone seemed re-energized and ready to do battle again. 

By chance, Lewis and Hathaway ended up opposite each other this time and as they shook hands, they exchanged a look that communicated something between them. It was a look that no one else would even notice, but to them, it was a complete conversation.

As they turned and walked to their starting positions, each of them smiled thinking about how natural it was for them to connect on a level that went well beyond their Inspector/Sergeant relationship. Perhaps some day they would talk about it and maybe do something about it. For now, they were each content to accept the fact that it existed and to take pleasure in it.

Lewis's team had decided to change things up for this period. They had moved Lockhart to a defender position, assuming the other side would be targeting her. Innocent took her position amongst the strikers. Their game play strategy had also been revised for this period.

As the whistle blew to begin the period, Peterson's team went on the attack. Two of their strikers, Sohal and Taylor, were immediately thrown out by well-aimed hits from Harrison and Davies. Perhaps due to overconfidence from those successful hits, Lewis's team failed to notice Hathaway's advance across the center line. Once they did, Innocent, Lewis and Davies focused on stopping him. While they were distracted, Peterson moved quickly forward and captured the flag, claiming victory for the second period.

"Period two win goes to Inspector Peterson's team," Brown announced. This time the cheers came from the opposite side of the playing field.

"We will take a final fifteen minute break before beginning the third and last period. Use your time well to plan out your final period strategy."

Lewis gathered his team and began by encouraging them and asking for input. Baines, who worked for Peterson, spoke up for the first time. "Sir, it seems to me that they will be expecting an all out attack again. What if we lay low and concentrate on taking them all out rather than focusing on reaching the flag?"

It seemed a good strategy. Lewis nodded as he spoke again. "Thoughts on that anyone?" 

Davies spoke up in support of the idea. "It makes sense. We will all have to do everything we can to avoid being hit while we focus on eliminating their players. Perhaps we should each focus on one person as our individual target? "

The team was in agreement. "Right. I will assign targets, but remember that if you have a chance to hit someone other than your target, do it. Be alert and be aggressive." Lewis proceeded to assign targets and positions and laid out a more detailed plan for the final period. While his team was moving off to prepare for this period, Lewis sought out Julie and Davies for a private word that produced a nod and a chuckle from each of them. They, in turn spoke quietly to the other team members.

Across the field, Peterson was drawing diagrams in the snow again while his team gathered around listening to his plan. It was complicated, but doable. As they finished up their team meeting, Peterson 'high-fived' everyone again and thanked them all for their efforts.

As they prepared to take their places to begin the third and final period, James managed a brief whisper with Gurdip and DC Morgan. They both smiled and quietly spread the word as everyone took their positions.

For the final time, the teams faced each other across the center line and shook hands. The players gathered their two allowed snowballs and lined up behind their respective flags as Brown blew the whistle to begin the third period.

Lockhart was back in the striker lineup and her eyes were on Stapleton. She quickly caught her target moving forward and landed a direct hit with her first shot. Stapleton moved off the field.

Davies was gunning for his boss who was behind a forward barrier. Peterson was proving to be a challenge, but as he turned to accept snowballs from one of his defenders, Davies gently lobbed a ball over the barrier and it dropped on Peterson's head. He was out at about the same time that Baines eliminated Sohal.

Innocent was focused on taking Laura Hobson out, which she did when Laura bent to gather up more snowballs to pass forward. Innocent hit her in the back and as the doctor walked off, she stuck her tongue out at Innocent, who gave her a smug grin in return.

Hooper's target, PC Denise Taylor, was distracted momentarily as she watched Hathaway make his way forward and Hooper let loose with a snowball that unfortunately, only grazed her. It wasn't a direct hit and she was not called out. 

At this point, all members of Lewis's team were still in the game. Peterson's side was down to three. Lewis's players continued to focus on picking people off, while Peterson's remaining few concentrated on reaching their opponents' flag.

Hathaway threw a ball that took Davies out as the final minute of the period began. Only one man down, all Lewis's team had to do now was hold off an attack on the flag. 

Lewis's target was Hathaway and he knew that his sergeant would be difficult to eliminate, as he was not only clever, but fast. Julie was also now tracking James, as was Baines.

Taylor, from Peterson's team, began making a move on the flag and this time Hooper hit his target dead center. She was out. 

"Thirty seconds remaining," Dr. Brown announced. 

On hearing that, both Hathaway and Morgan stood and ran full speed towards the flag as the final seconds ticked down. Lewis's team let fly with everything they had and both of them were hit just as time was called.

"Inspector Lewis's team wins this period and the game. Congratulations, everyone. Well played."

Loud cheers went up from Lewis's side while Peterson's team all stepped forward to congratulate the winners. There was much discussion and laughter and the challenge appeared to be a genuine success. Lewis hated to admit it, but it had not only been fun, it had most definitely strengthened relationships between them all. 

While they remained on the field milling about, members of both teams casually stooped down and gathered snow into snowballs. All eyes were on Hathaway and at a nod from him, snowballs began flying at Lewis and Peterson. Lewis was in on the secret, so Peterson was the only one caught off guard, which seemed to be the point.

More snowballs were made and this time several were directed at Jean Innocent as well as the two inspectors. Dr. Brown was on the verge of intervening, but he quickly realized that this was actually a perfect way to end the day, with everyone united in a harmless bit of fun.

Chaos erupted as everyone entered into the spirit of the unofficial game and began pelting each other with snowballs. An all-out snowball fight ensued without the constraints of the game rules. People were now laughing and running after each other and occasionally tackling and shoving each other down into the snow. When their energy was spent, they all dragged themselves back to the station to change and get ready to head to the pub, laughing and carrying on as a cohesive group all the way. 

***

An hour later everyone was warm and dry and gathered in the back room of the Kings Arms with drink in hand, laughing and sharing stories. True to her word, Innocent had bought the first round. Lewis and Peterson helped to shush everyone so that she could speak. "I'd like to thank you all for your participation and enthusiasm today. You really entered into the spirit of the game. I think it's safe to say that not only was this challenge a resounding success, but it's one that we will all remember for some time to come.

"Thank you, too, to Dr. Brown and David Evans for their efforts and fine refereeing." She nodded in their direction. "We'll all be back to our regular grind on Monday, so enjoy this drink on me. After that you're on your own, but please, be responsible. No drink-driving, all right? Look out for each other and ring for a taxi if necessary. Cheers, everyone and thank you again for making this activity such a success." With that, she raised her glass in a toast and everyone responded and cheered.

Peterson then took his place at the front of the group. "People. If I could also have your attention a moment please." Everyone quieted and looked his way. "I would like to congratulate Inspector Lewis and his team on a game well played. We were out-gunned and out-strategized, but I think we came out ahead in that free-for-all fight." 

Everyone laughed while Lewis joined him, shaking his hand and clapping him on the back. It was all a bit too 'over-the-top' chummy and cheerful for James's taste and he was sure that Lewis felt the same. The brief pained look his inspector directed his way told him that he was correct in his assumption. James also knew that Lewis would feel obligated to respond, which he did with sincerity and his usual good grace and humour.

"Thank you, Peterson, though I have to say, it was close all the way. And I'd like to thank my team for their excellent input and skills on the field. It was your win, not mine. Davies, Baines, Harrison...thank you for joining us today. Peterson is lucky to have you all in his unit. And thanks for helping us kick his arse." 

With speeches mercifully ended, Lewis dropped down beside Hathaway on the bench. Nothing needed to be said for each to know that they would both prefer to be sharing a quiet pint on their own somewhere. "Nice speech, sir."

"Yeah, well it's the truth and all. I had very little to do with it. How soon do you think we can make our escape?"

"Well, we obviously can't leave before Innocent does, so we might as well make the best of it for a bit. Same again?" At Lewis's nod, he reached for his boss's glass.

Across the room, Laura Hobson and Jean Innocent were engaged in conversation while sipping their gin and tonics. Jean glanced up and noticed James and Robbie seated beside one another on a bench. James was facing one way, talking to Julie, while Robbie faced the other conversing with Marc Davies. What was interesting, of course, was that there was no space whatsoever between them.

Jean smiled as she leaned over and whispered to Laura, "Do you think they'll ever figure it out?"

Laura looked confused. "Sorry?" Jean nodded towards the bench across the room and now Laura smiled too. "Ah. Well, I'm quite sure James already has. I've seen the way he looks at Robbie when he thinks no one is watching. And I don't think Robbie is too far behind at this point."

Jean suddenly looked at her friend with concern. "Laura, you don't..., I mean, you're not...?"

"No! Well, there was a time, perhaps, when I had hoped that something might develop with Robbie, but that was a long time ago. We're a bit too much alike, I think and besides, how could two people be more suited than the two of them? I just hope they get it sorted because they both deserve to be happy."

As their eyes drifted back across the room, James leaned forward to hear something Julie had said and Robbie, apparently without conscious thought, immediately moved to close the slight gap created between them. This produced a chuckle from the two women.

"Ladies," Peterson began as he sat down across from them. "What's so amusing?"

They looked at each other and smiled again. Laura was the one who spoke. "Oh, nothing really. Just a little girl talk."

Sometime later, as James and Robbie walked back to Lewis's place, James felt compelled to speak. "You know, this whole exercise has made me realize yet again how fortunate I am to have you as my governor. I did mean what I said that day. If you go, I go. I can't imagine doing this with anyone else."

Robbie smiled and responded from the heart. "Feel the same way, lad. Probably would have chucked it in long before now if it weren't for you. Sorry you had to deal with Peterson this week."

"Well, in fairness, though his style is polar opposite to yours, he is good at what he does. The problem is, he dictates, he doesn't lead. Anyway, my point is not to criticize him but to let you know how much I appreciate you."

Robbie turned to look at James. He wasn't exactly sure what he saw there, but it made him smile and he reached out and placed his hand on James's shoulder momentarily.

"Appreciate you too. Reckon we've both been lucky to have found each other. And no bloody team building challenge was necessary to figure that out."

James smiled at that and they were silent for the rest of the walk back to Lewis's where they would no doubt share a take away, have a couple more beers and James would end up sleeping on the sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _With winter arriving, I had an idea to do a series of stories about various ways that snow might touch or impact the lives of Lewis and Hathaway. They will be written as a series, but each part will be a complete story. 'Snow' will be the only thing they will have in common._


End file.
